Awakening the Sleeping Giant!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Awakening the Sleeping Giant in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: Continuing their journey to Cyllage City, where Ash's next Kalos gym battle will take place. Our heroes have just arrive at Camphrier Town. Kari Kamiya: What is this place? T.K. Takaishi: '''Wow, it's like a kingdom! '''Emerl: Here we are gang, Camphrier Town. Serena: The town map says it's a place where you can taste the ages. Patamon: What does taste the ages means? Double-D: Excellent question, Patamon. The taste of ages means that it has a wealth of history with a lot of buildings still standing. Ed: Do you think they might have Jawbreakers? Eddy: Yeah, cause I want some. Winnie the Pooh: I bet they have honey. Rabbit: How could you think of food at a time like this? Rika Nonaka: Yeah, Pooh. How many times have you keep thinking about food? Winnie the Pooh: I practice. (Suddenly a loud soundwave came making the heroes covering their ears) Bonnie: It's so loud! Serena: My ears! Takato Matsuki: Make it stop! Tai Kamiya: Where is that sound coming from?! Clemont: What a terrible noise! Ash Ketchum: Yeah, wonder what it is! Thomas the Tank Engine: '''Turn it off! '''Takuya Kanbara: That's enough! (The loud sound stops) Mimi Tachikawa: That's weird, it stopped! Serena: What a relief. Palmon: That really hurts. Sora Takenouchi: (Sees the woman sweeping on the floor) Excuse us, ma'am, what was that noise? (The woman didn't listen) Excuse me, please tell us what was that? Woman: Oh, I'm sorry just one second. (Takes off the ear plugs) Takato Matsuki: We we're wondering what that noise was. Woman: Oh, that noise. Follow me. (Team Robot in Pokemon XY The Series Opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Awakening the Sleeping Giant! (We go to many people wondering around the town) Woman: Look over there. (They see a Snorlax) Ash & Emerl: Snorlax? Flain: It's a Snorlax! Bonnie: Never seen one before! (Serena brings out her Pokedex and analyzes Snorlax) Serena's Pokédex: Snorlax, the Sleeping Pokémon. After eating its fill, Snorlax is too sleepy to move. Small children sometimes play on its belly. Woman: I'm certain the sound you heard was Snorlax snoring. Clemont: '''But why is it sleeping, right in the center of town? '''Kraw: Yeah, why? Woman: This town and Snorlax have always had a symbiotic relationship. Ash Ketchum: Symbiotic? Wordgirl: She means they help each other out. Woman: Right. Every year about all this time. Snorlax comes down from the mountaintop to eat up all the crop roots that are left over after we finished our harvest. Goofy: Isn't that a bad thing? Woman: Not at all, in fact Snorlax digs up the roots, it plows up the fields, which gives us a good harvest the next year. Ash Ketchum: Wow. Woman: Then, when Snorlax is almost finished eating, we have a harvest festival as a way of showing Snorlax our gratitude for it's help. At the close of the festival, the lord of Shabboneau castle plays the Pokeflute, while Snorlax finishes up the town's offerings and then it dances all the way back to it's mountaintop home. Takato Matsuki: So does that mean the festival has it happened yet? Woman: You see... Child #1: Wake up! Come on, wake up! We wanna see you dance, so please wake up, Snorlax! Woman: The town is already for the festival to begin, but the way things are there's no way we'll be able to, we have a big problem that's keeping Snorlax from waking up. Fluttershy: What's the big problem? Woman: The lord of Shabboneau castle who plays the flute to wake Snorlax flatly refuses to come to this year's festival. (Snorlax snores loudy which makes the heroes and all the people cover their ears) Takuya Kanbara: Stop! Bonnie: Ow, stop! Serena: It feels like my ears are gonna burst! Takato Matsuki: Turn it off! Guilmon: Ow, make it stop! Wordgirl: It hurts! Captain Huggyface: (Monkey noise) Rainbow Dash: (Screams while covering her ears) Clemont: (His glasses shines) I say this is my cue to step in and help! Which means the future is now thanks to science! I have the perfect device for this situation, Clemontic-Gear on! I invented to help Bonnie get out of bed, because she takes forever, it's the Bonnie out of bed o matic! Bonnie: What? Ash Ketchum: That thing's gonna wake up, Snorlax? Clemont: Indeed, cranking that volume as far as it will go, now let's make sure your ears are all covered! And go! (The clock goes to Snorlax) Bonnie Out of Bed O Mantic: Morning, ring! Ring! Ring! (Snorlax's snores is getting loud than Clemont's inventions) Bonnie: Stop! Quiet both of you! Rika Nonaka: IT HURTS MY EARS!!! (The clock turns red) Clemont: Something's clearly wrong! Tentro: It's gonna blow! Wordgirl: Get down! (The invention explodes) Ash Ketchum: I don't think it worked. Mesmo: '''Aw, come on, failed again. '''J.P. Shibayama: '''Now you done it. '''Henry Wong: '''I can't believe you didn't wake Snorlax up! '''Joe Kido: '''Next time, fix it better! '''Raimundo Pedrosa: And please, don't make you're stupid invention explodes again! Clemont: But I'm sure that explosion was loud enough to wake Snorlax up. Serena: I don't think so. Bonnie: Just get up already! Tommy Himi: Wake up, Snorlax! Man: What do you think's gonna happen if Snorlax doesn't wake up? Woman: Nobody will get any sleep and we'll all be a wreck. Man: Maybe if Nurse Joy took Snorlax in at the Pokemon Center. Woman: Perhaps, maybe we can tell Officer Jenny. Matt Ishida: It looks like people are having a hard time, and I feel bad for Snorlax. Gabumon: We must do something to help out Snorlax, before it gets more trouble. Ash Ketchum: We can't leave it like this. Serena: Yeah. Terriermon: How are we gonna wake Snorlax up? Rigby: (Brings out a black marker) I think I'll wake Snorlax with this. Mordecai: (Takes the marker away) Dude, no! We need a miracle to wake up Snorlax. Woman: It seems the only way it'll wake up, is if the lord of Shabboneau castle plays the Pokéflute. So why don't we just ask the lord of Shabboneau castle to come help us out. The townspeople have asked lord Shabboneau several times, but he always seems to have an excuse for why he can't. Ken Ichijouji: I see. Wormmon: Maybe we should go to see Lord Shabboneau. Ash Ketchum: That's a great idea, Wormmon, we'll go ask the Shabboneau castle ourselves! Woman: You will? Tai Kamiya: Yes. Davis Motomiya: We definitely have to meet him. Ash Ketchum: He'll see yes. If we tell him what's going on, I'm sure he'll play the flute for Snorlax. (The heroes agree) Flain: Great idea, dude! Krader: Yeah, go talk to lord of Shabboneau, tell him to play the flute to wake up Snorlax. Snorlax wakes up, big, big time! Flain: It's cool. All Mixels: To the Shabboneau castle! (We go to the castle) Ash Ketchum: Hello! Tai Kamiya: Hey! Open the drawbridge, please! (The drawbridge opens) Butler: Hello there, how can I help you young people out on this fine afternoon? Koji Minamoto: We wanted to talk to the lord of Shabboneau for all the people who live down in camphrier town. Butler: Well, you certainly have traveled along way so please come in. Mimi Tachikawa: Thank you, sir. (We go to the inside of the throne room, we see the trumpet playing) Man: Presenting the master of this castle, Lord Shabboneau! Lord Shabboneau: Shabboneau, bone, bone, so tell me what brings you to my castle home? Emerl: We really need you're help to play the flute at this year's harvest festival just like you always do. Lord Shabboneau: (Jumps off his throne and walks off) That is not up for discussion. Ash Ketchum: Please sir, come back! Emily: '''Wait! '''Sonic: What's up with him? Clemont: Snorlax is asleep in the center of the town and won't wake up. Serena: We need you to play the Pokéflute. Bonnie: Oh, pretty please! Percy: Come on please. Guilmon: Please. Lord Shabboneau: I would if I could but, no can do. I'm allergic to the flute now! So. (Mimics playing the flute) When I play I then break out in hives. Thomas the Tank Engine: Well if you can't play, how about if we play the flute for you? Eddy: Flutes are so sizzys. Double-D: Eddy! Lord Shabboneau: I also develop such an acute fear of flutes just looking at it scared me so I threw it away! Rigby & Mordecai: Aw, what?! Come on! Michelangelo: No way! Yoshi: '''That's a totally bummer. '''Bonnie: Stop! Davis Motomiya: You threw it away!? Yolei Inoue: What?! Hawkmon: It can't be! Gabumon: What? It's gone?! Takuya Kanbara: Why did you threw it away?! Butler: Lord Shabboneau, I'm I understand you're saying this all this time to protect your family name. But I'm certain you'll regret lying to these children later, so perhaps you shall tell the truth. Zoe Orimoto: Lord Shabboneau, please tell us. Lord Shabboneau: What to do. Oh, dear, alright here's the truth. The Pokéflute was in my castle at one time, but now. Cody Hida: What happened to it? Armadillomon: Did somebody get in you're castle and break it? Lord Shabboneau: No, not like that at all. Bonnie: (Sighs in relief) That's great. Clemont: So what happened? Kraw: Yeah, what happened? Lord Shabboneau: She just grabbed it. (The heroes are shocked as the flashback starts) Lord Shabboneau (V.O.): Princess Allie from Parfum Palace located in the next town visiting my castle. She exclaimed "Oh, ho, ho, this Pokéflute is so pretty" and took it home with her. Donkey Kong: So you allow the princess to take it? Butler: You see, once Princess Allie makes up her mind, it's impossible for her to get to change. Kari Kamiya: Really? Lord Shabboneau: It is! Clemont: '''And you're okay with that? '''Serena: It's a family heirloom isn't? Lord Shabboneau: Sadly it is, Princess Allie's father has been kind to me so I couldn't put my foot down. Sora Takenouchi: That's so sad of you. Ash Ketchum: Well you can count us to get it back from her, no doubt! Then you'll be able to play in the festival! Lord Shabboneau: Splendid, I'd be delighted to perform at the harvest festival! Magnifo: '''A Harvest Festival, that's sounds exciting! '''Koichi Kimura: We'll get the flute back. We promise. Ash Ketchum: Okay, let's go! All Heroes: Right! Lord Shabboneau: Why don't we wait for them at Camphrier town? Butler: As you wish. Now we go to Team Rocket in the knight armor suit) Meowth: Did you get a load of that crazy scene? James: Sounds to me like that Pokéflute, is control over Snorlax. Verminious Snaptrap: (In Negaduck's voice) How interesting. Jessie: If that flute can control Snorlax, then catching Pikachu will be a piece of cake! James: Think of it, we can build the boss a bodacious bombastic bed of Snorlax! Jessie: If we do that, Team Rocket will dare I say rule the world. Meowth: And there's a promotion for us in there somewhere. Theodore "Tobey" McCallister III: Yes. Zach Varmitech: No time to waste, let's get going! Dr. Two-Brains: Okay, then. Verminious Snaptrap: Good idea. All Villains: Let's make paste! (They took off, then we go to the forest and then we see the mansion) Clemont: I'd say this hedge is part of parfum palace. Serena: (Sees Bonnie digging under the bushes) Bonnie, what are you doing? Double-D: Get out of here! We're not suppose to do that! Bonnie: I think we can sneak in right through here! (They go inside as we see a statue of Zekrom, Reshiram, and then a man with his Golurk, Palpitoad and Eevee) Takato Matsuki: (Sees three statues) Holy mackerel! Serena: What a giant garden! Bonnie: I won't want to mow the lawn! Yolei Inoue: Guys, check it out! Cody Hida: Wow, it's the statues of Reshiram and Zekrom! Joe Kido: I've heard so much about two Legendary Pokemon from the Unova Region. Flain: We really like Reshiram, it is a Legendary Dragon and Fire type Pokémon, dudes and dudettes. Teslo: We really like Zekrom, because it's a Dragon and Electric type Pokémon. Hawkmon: Check out a human with his Golurk, Palpitoad and Eevee. Zoe Orimoto: Those statues look so pretty! Yolei Inoue: Let me go get a camera to take a picture of three statues! Volectro: Sure thing! (Then suddenly a Furfrou shows up) Ash Ketchum: Who's that Pokémon? Serena: You know that one, that's a Furfrou. Ash Ketchum: (Gasp) That's a Furfrou too? Princess Allie: Furfrou, stop at once! (She apepars as her Furfrou comes to her and pets it) Furfrou dear, you shouldn't be playing here with all this trash, it will give you a tummy ache. Emerl: Hey, who calling us "Trash?!" Philmac: (Turns red with rage) DO NOT CALL ME TRASH!!! Tai Kamiya: Who you calling us "Trash" princess! Renamon: Are you Princess Allie? Princess Allie: (Laughs) Indeed I am, Princess Allie. Parfum Palace is my home. All Woman: So lovely! Bonnie: Wow, you're a real Princess! Dewie: Getting the flute back might not be so easy. Guilmon: Yeah. Henry Wong: Excuse us, Princess. But can you please... give us the flute back. Princess Allie: Not going to happened. Mordecai: Aw, what? Rigby: Boo! Gatomon: You can't?! Kari Kamiya: Why not? Princess Allie: Because my things are my things, and things that were given to me are my things as well. So the Pokeflute is one of my things and it's all mine! (Laughs) Ash Ketchum: She's weird. Bonnie: She's awful, and she's selfish too! Mimi Tachikawa: That's not nice! Zoe Orimoto: She's a cruel princess! Clemont: The town won't be able to have the harvest festival without the flute. Serena: And Snorlax is snoring so loudly that the townspeople can't get any sleep. Princess Allie: If so they should go to their seaside village and take a little nappy-poo. (Laughs) Rigby: At this rate the townspeople are gonna end up hating Snorlax. Princess Allie, we've got to do something! Princess Allie: We? Mordecai: Yeah. This is the town problem. Everybody's gonna be on board. Ash Ketchum: Mordeca & Rigby are right. We can't let that happened. (Then Princess Allie sees Pikachu and then the DigiDestined and gets a closer look at them) Princess Allie: Was this Pikachu belong to you? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, my partner. Princess Allie: Are you the DigiDestined? T.K. Takaishi: Yes, we are. Izzy Izumi: How do you know us? Princess Allie: Oh, I heard everything about you. Because you kids manage to defeat the Dark Masters. Gomamon: I see. Tai Kamiya: Yeah, that's us. We're the DigiDestined. Princess Allie: (She looks at Pikachu) Every Pikachu has different sized cheeks than other Pikachu. Yours has perfectly size cheeks and the roundness and redness are just right, splendid. (She touches Pikachu's cheeks) Such a sweet and rare Pikachu is unworthy of you, so I'll graciously accepted and treasure it like an heirloom. (Ash and the DigiDestined and their Digimon leaders gasp) Tai Kamiya: What? Ash Ketchum: No way! (Grabs his Pikachu) Pikachu, is my buddy and that's the end of that! Teslo: You can't do that! Volectro: Yeah. Pikachu belongs to Ash, not yours! Zaptor: Go get another Pikachu! (Princess Allie became upset and snap her finger) Princess Allie: Bring them out! Woman: Ma'am. (The woman and removes the cloth to see lots of gold and treasure) Flain: Wow, that's gold! Princess Allie: What if I give you all of these treasures for Pikachu? Serena: That's crazy! Ash Ketchum: You're out of your mind! Tai Kamiya: No way, jose! (Princess Allie snaps her fingers to make her servant walk away and then he came up the idea) Princess Allie: If I recall, you want the Pokéflute, correct? Ash Ketchum: Yeah. Can you give it back? Princess Allie: Let's have a battle, Furfrou vs. Pikachu. I suggest that we get the Pokéflute, The DigiDestined's Digimon and Pikachu! Clemont: No, way! Serena: How could you do such an awful thing! Bonnie: Eww! Torts: '''Now that's very gross! Get it? '''Glomp: Tell me about it. Zaptor: Treasure! Ken Ichijouji: Don't get fall for it, Zaptor! And you're not taking my Wormmon away! Henry Wong: You better just stay away from Terriermon! Davis Motomiya: '''Don't take my Veemon, your the greedy Princess ever! '''Veemon: You try to me away, then I'll digivolve to ExVeemon and kick your greedy butt! Mimi Tachikawa: Palmon is my partner, Princess! And there's nothing you can do about it! You remind me as a selfish Princess back in the castle where the Gekomon live! T.K. Takaishi: Hey, Princess! Nobody wants to accept the deal! Princess Allie: We can forget it. But I'm warning you that this is your one and only chance to get your hands on that flute. Ash Ketchum: Oh, man! Eddy: I hate that Princess. Donald Duck: Me too! Tai Kamiya: Same goes for me! Agumon: Yeah! Joe Kido: Who do you think you are anyway?! Sora Takenouchi: You better not take away my Biyomon! Biyomon: That's right! (Pikachu jumps off of Ash's shoulder) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, you'll go through with it? (Pikachu unleashes electricity while being pumped up) Ash Ketchum: It's a deal, you're on! Takato Matsuki: You said he's pretty tough from way over there! He'll take you both on anytime what ever you got! Glurt: '''Yeah, what he said! '''Princess Allie: Excellent. (Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokémon? It's Snorlax! (Back to the episode is we go to the battlefield) Ash Ketchum: Alright. If I win, you're gonna return that Pokéflute. Princess Allie: Enough talk, let us begin! Rigby: Good luck! Clemont: Pikachu vs. Furfrou in a one on one battle! The battle will be over either Pokémon is unable to continue! Agree! Ash Ketchum: Okay! Princess Allie: That's fine by me. Clemont: Alright, battle begin! Ash Ketchum: Okay, Pikachu, use Quick Attack! (Pikachu uses Quick Attack) Princess Allie: This should be easy, Furfrou! (Laughs) (Furfrou dodges only for it to hit Pikachu with it's feet and lands next to Princess Allie) Ash Ketchum: Look out behind you! (His Pikachu turns behind to see Furfrou charging towards him) Pikachu, Iron Tail let's go! Princess Allie: Now, Furfrou use Bite! (Pikachu uses Iron Tail, while Furfrou use Bite on the attack and toss Pikachu) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, are you okay? Teslo: Win this fight! J.P. Shibayama: Come on, Pikachu! Koji Minamoto: Show that spoiled Princess what you got! Princess Allie: Nice, but that's about as far as you'll get. Let us gather the roses glorious bloom with style at glace! Furfrou use Charge Beam! (Furfrou fires Charge Beam) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, counter it! With Electro Ball! (Pikachu fires Electro Ball stopping Charge Beam) Ash Ketchum: Now use Thunderbolt! (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt on Furfrou, and it's hairstyle gets puffed up) Princess Allie: No! How dare he did that to my Furfrou! (Everyone laughs so hard over Furfrou's hair got puffed up) Flurr: Furfrou got a puffball hair! Shuff: This is funny! Yoshi: (Laughing so hard) I can't stop laughing! Rigby & Mordecai: (Laughing so hard) Serena: Her Furfrou's got a new hairdo! Kari Kamiya: (Laughing) Bonnie: Great job, Pikachu! Princess Allie: (Snaps her finger) Take Furfrou to the groomer, right away. Woman: As you wish ma'am. Ash Ketchum: Hold on. What about our battle? Tai Kamiya: Why did you stop the battle? Clemont: Princess Allie, are you forteiting? Princess Allie: It can't be helped. My Furfrou can't battle looking so atrocious. Clemont: So that would mean a forfeit and Pikachu's the winner! Ash Ketchum: Alright! We did buddy! Emerl: You did it! Donkey Kong: Banana Slamma! Ash Ketchum: Now it's time for you to give Lord Shabboneau's Pokéflute back. Tommy Himi: Please. Princess Allie: I will not return anything since I lost. (Ash, Tai, Agumon, Joe and Gomamon falls down in humiliation) Winnie the Pooh: What? Piglet: What? Tigger: What? Rabbit: What? Eeyore: Huh? Wordgirl: What?! Philmac: WHAT?!?! Sora, Donald Duck & Goofy: What?! Ash Ketchum: That wasn't the deal we made! Tai Kamiya: Are you out of your mind?! Agumon: Have you've gone crazy?! Rika Nonaka: You don't want to make deal?! Why you have to be mean! Princess Allie: Ha! If you were listening, the only thing I say was that we would be betting the Pokéflute, DigiDestined's Digimon, Mixels and Pikachu in our battle and nothing more. After I beat you, I was going to give you the Pokéflute. But since you're the winner I insist that you hand over Pikachu to me, this instant. Ash Ketchum: What kind of bet is that? Serena: Really! Bonnie: It makes no since! Chris Kratt: Are you insane?! Matt Ishida: What's your problem?! Gmerl: What's wrong with you?! Princess Allie: Ha! Well I'm the princess of this palace and that means I make the rules. (Sees Clemont) Something wrong? Clemont: You're unscientific selfishness might be tolerated at your palace. But no out in the real world. We refuse you're ridiculous demands! Ash, battle against you even if it mean't putting his percious partner on the line. Of course he trusted at you to give up the flute if he won! If you insist on acting so selfishly, I'm afraid you're not going to have any friends left. Bonnie: I think you're being a little too harsh. Serena: You didn't have to yell at her like that. Gatomon: That wasn't very nice, Clemont. Clemont: But somebody needed to tell her the truth. Princess Allie: It's alright, he's scold me with much sincerity. That means you must care about me a great deal don't you? Clemont: I what? Princess Allie: I truly understand, there's no need for words. Clemont: You don't understand. Princess Allie: I don't? I suppose you can have the Pokéflute back. Clemont: Huh? Martin Kratt: Did she say we can get the flute back? Princess Allie: On one condition. Ash Ketchum: I'm not giving you, Pikachu! Yolei Inoue: And not even our Digimon! Tommy Himi: Don't you dare try to play a dirty trick on us! Princess Allie: In exchange for the Pokéflute. I insist that you leave this one with me. Clemont: You want me to stay?! Serena: (Whispers on Bonnie's ears) Bonnie: Do you think so? Sora Takenouchi: Really? Mimi Tachikawa: Are you sure? Palmon: Good idea. Bonnie: You can have my brother if you want him. Clemont: Bonnie, how could you tell her that? Princess Allie: Alright, it's settled. (Snaps her finger) Woman: Ma'am. (We go to inside of the palace) Princess Allie: Now please give them the Pokéflute. (The woman removes the cloth revealing the Pokéflute) Woman: Here. It's yours. Gmerl: Thank you. Princess Allie: You have you're precious Pokéflute now. Wormmon: Thanks so much, Princess! Veemon: Come on, guys. We got to go back to the village! Bonnie: We gotta go, have a great time, big brother! Clemont: But you guys. (Flashback starts) Serena: After we wake up, Snorlax, we'll come back. Bonnie: Just hang in there for a while. Clemont: But guys, help me. Emerl: You're gonna be okay. Jake the Dog: Just sit tight and we'll get you out. Ash Ketchum: Don't worry, it will be fine. (Flashback ends) Clemont: Um, are you really sure about this? Magnifo: Everything is going to be just fine. Wordgirl: Congratulations, Princess. Kari Kamiya: Well done. Bonnie: Take good care of my brother, kay? Terriermon: Momentai, Clemont. Patrick: Bye. (The heroes leaves) Clemont: Guys, please don't go! Please don't leave me! (The woman closes the door as we go back to the village, Lord Shabboneau was sitting then they see the heroes arrive) Ash Ketchum: Lord Shabboneau! Takato Matsuki: We're here! Koichi Kimura: We got it back! Woman: There back! Lord Shabboneau: It's true, and with the Pokéflute. Leonardo: We're sorry we took so long. Emerl: But we got it back, just like you promise. Ash Ketchum: (Gives the Pokéflute to the Lord Shabboneau) Now please play it. Lord Shabboneau: Yes. (Before he could play the flute. Suddenly a grabbling hook came out of nowhere dragging it away) My flute! What's going on? (He jumps and then fells off) Ash & Tai: Lord Shabboneau! Kari Kamiya: Are you okay? (Lord Shabboneau landed on the foods) Kimiko: Alright, who did it? Ash Ketchum: I should've known it was you! Jessie: Prepare for trouble, you don't know much! James: And make it double you're so out of touch! Jessie: To protect the world from devastation! James: To unite all people within our nation! Jessie: To denounce the evils of a twerp with a flute! James: We extend our reach, then the problem is moot! Jessie: Jessie! James: And James! Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light! James: Surrender now or prepare for a musical fight! Meowth: Meowth. That's right! Emerl: Team Rocket! Joe Kido: D.O.O.M.! Shuff: Major Nixel! Seismo: So as the Nixels! Omi: Jack Spicer! Aviva: It's Zach! Mimi Tachikawa: Not Donita again! Koki: Gourmand! Yoshi: Bowser and his kids! Gmerl: Dr. Eggman, Orbot & Cubot again! Wordgirl: It's Chuck, Dr. Two-Brains, Lady Redundant Woman, The Butcher, Whammer, and Tobey! James: Perfecto! Jessie: The flute that controls Snorlax, controls the world! Meowth: Yeah, and that's the name of that tune! Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: You're going to be defeated Wordgirl! Lady Redundant Woman: We're getting warmed up, fools! The Butcher: Who wants meat? The Whammer: Who wants to get whammed?! Theodore "Tobey" McCallister III: We like to get revenge on our enemy, Wordgirl! Lord Shabboneau: I'm the only one who can play that flute! Gaston Gourmand: Oh, we'll see about that. The Chameleon: We'll give it a test run and play a few riffs! Lord Shabboneau: Oh, no! Don't do it! James: You're highness doth protests you much methinks. Tai Kamiya: That's it! Everybody get you're crest ready! Flain: Time to bring out our cubits! (Before the DigiDestined and the Mixels could bring out their tags, crests, digivices and cubits) Zach Varmitech: Zackbots, stop them! (The Zackbots grabs the DigiDestined's crests and all of their digivices) Tai Kamiya: Our crests, tags and digivices! Vulk: Our Cubits! Koji Minamoto: No fair! Cody Hilda: They stole the cubits! Rika Nonaka: Those villains are getting on my nerves! Donita Donata: We have you're Crests, Tags, Digivices and Cubits. So you cannot stop us. Major Nixel: Pretty soon, you Mixels along with Team Robot and the DigiDestined and you're Digimon, will be crushed! Gaston Gourmand: We'll have you're friends as side dish! (Laughing evilly) Francisco: Now play the flute, Jess! Jessie: C sharp or B flat! (She plays the flute but she plays bad) (All the Villains cover their ears) James: My ears! The Butcher: It hurts! Jack Spicer: You're playing the music very bad! Meowth: I think you need to take lessons! James: For the next 500 years! Dr. Eggman: It hurts! Bowser Jr.: Why can't I play the flute!? (Snorlax begins to wake up) Lord Shabboneau: I tried to tell you, nobody can play it but me! (Snorlax angrily woke up during the bad song) Ash Ketchum: Snorlax, woke up! Terriermon: What's gone into Snorlax? Eddy: Why is it so angry? Lord Shabboneau: And that awful noise put Snorlax in a bad mood! (An angry Snorlax steps out of and sees the villains) Ollie: It's Snorlax! Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: I don't think it doesn't look happy. Jessie: You see? Heads up folks, I'm a genius! Alright, Snorlax, obey me! (Jessie plays the flute again very bad. Then Snorlax fires Hyper Beam sending the villains up in the sky) Jessie: I blew it! Team Rocket & Team Robot's Enemies: We're blasting off again! (Ding) Takuya Kanbara: Look! Zorch: Our cubits! Gabumon: Somebody get our friends' Crests, Tags and Digivices! Emerl: The flute! (Emerl and his friends catch the DigiDestined's digivices, crests and tags. Then the Mixels catches their cubits. And at last Ash catches the Pokéflute) Yoshi: Here. Sora Takenouchi: Wow! If it wasn't for our friends our digivices, crests and tags would've been snagged for sure! That's what I call our friends! Ash Ketchum: Lord Shabboneau, you're flute. Lord Shabboneau: Thanks, I'll play! (Lord Shabboneau plays the flute and Snorlax became happy and walks towards the foods) Ash Ketchum: Look, here comes Snorlax! Kari Kamiya: Eat up if you want, Snorlax. (Snorlax happily eats the foods) Kid: Wow! Look at Snorlax go! Woman: Thanks so much for all you're help again monsieur! Man: Hey, Snorlax go! (Snorlax is now full) Ash Ketchum: What a relief! (Snorlax leaves while everyone say good byes) T.K. Takaishi: Bye, Snorlax! Patamon: Don't talk to strangers! Ash Ketchum: Everything worked out just fine. Isn't that great, buddy? Pikachu: Pikachu! Emerl: Next stop Cyllage City! Narrator: The Pokéflute has been returned to it's rightful owners and the bond between Snorlax in the townspeople is even stronger thanks to our heroes, Team Robot, DigiDestined, Mixels, Ash, Pikachu, Serena and Bonnie. Serena: (Interrupted) Um, are we forgetting something? All Heroes: Huh? Izzy Izumi: We forgot Clemont! Donatello: What?! Bonnie: Clemont! Koichi Kimura: We've got to find him! Koji Minamoto: He's still in the palace! Clemont: (Off-screen) Bonnie! You guys! (They see Clemont with no clothes he's wearing just his tank top, his underwear, shoes and his backpack) All Heroes: Clemont! Clemont: It was horrible! Ash Ketchum: What happened to all you're clothes? Shuff: Look, he's almost naked! (Laughs) Thomas the Tank Engine: Bust my buffers! Rarity: (Covers her eyes) Put you're clothes back on! Serena: I can't look! Vulk: (Laughs) He's got no clothes on! Edward: How did you get out of here? Clemont: It's all thanks to science. (We go to the palace) Princess Allie: Clemont, Clemont! Everything is prepared for the fireworks festival! Clemont? Are you listening? (Then it turns out it was a fake Clemont) Robot Clemont: Thank you for you're concern. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way. Princess Allie: AAAAHHH!!! What is this?! Clemont tricked me! And I refuse to be tricked! (She hits the robot with her fan and explodes as the fireworks begins) Ash Ketchum: Look fireworks! Serena: Beautiful! Zoe Orimoto: So beautiful! Rainbow Dash: And please put you're clothes back on, Clemont! Narrator: As I was saying the Pokéflute was returned to it's royal rightful owner and the bond between Snorlax and the townspeople is intact and stronger than ever. As the journey continues. (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts